Faceted Orb
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-FactedOrb.png |caption=The Faceted Orb in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Faceted Orb was an artifact used by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It was the third quest item which was discovered by Raziel and could be found within the Cemetery in the fourth chapter Find the Path to the Pillars. The item ultimately activated the warp gate leading to the Light forge Profile The Faceted Orb was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It was utilized by Raziel in the chapter Find the Path to the Pillars as he explored the Cemetery in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]]. Finding the sealed Light forge outer chamber among the Cemetery ruins, Raziel was able to breach them using the Dark Reaver and discovered a chamber marked with the Light elemental symbol on the floor with an empty stand in the middle. Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgePortal.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Gain.png Def-Inventory-FacetedOrb.PNG Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Place.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Use1.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Use2.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Use3.png Ornament orb (light).jpg Climbing a Scalable walls, Raziel could reach an upper ledge around the outer walls of the chamber where the Faceted orb was placed on a similar stand. The artifact itself was a transparent egg-shaped crystal which glinted and reflected the light that shone onto it. At the center of the object a subtle Light symbol could be seen. Returning the orb to the lower stand, Raziel could use place the orb there and use telekinesis to open up a fissure and allow Sunlight to stream in and light up the orb. This activated the item, powering the nearby warp gate which led to the Light forge within the Vampire Citadel. Notes *The Faceted Orb is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The Orb is labelled in game files as "ce_lightartifactkey" and its final holder is listed as "ce_lightartifactlock". *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Faceted Orb appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Ornament orb (dark).jpg|The 'Dark artifact' powered by the defeat of Shades Ornament orb (light).jpg|The Light associated 'Faceted Orb' Defiance-Pillars-FireForgePortal-FireBlock.png|The 'Fire artifact' block powered by being set aflame Howling Heartstone (Air Reaver Forge).jpg|The Air associated 'Howling Heartstone' Defiance-EarthForgePortal-ObsidianSphere.png|The Earth associated 'Obsidian Sphere' *The Faceted orb is one a number of related artifacts that are found in forge portal rooms and immediately used to access the portals. Other artifacts that are treated the same include the Howling Heartstone for the Air Forge and the Obsidian Sphere for the Earth Forge. Although not containing such 'keys', both the Dark and Fire forges have objects identified as "artifacts" in files that control portal activation, although they are not used in the same way the "key" artifacts are. Game files and textures reveal that the these 'artifacts' are similarly counted as an object rather than part of the room (although not as 'keys') and like the Faceted Orb they all have a subtle Darkness or Light symbols within their textures which are virtually invisible in the course of regular gameplay. Gallery Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Gain.png Def-Inventory-FacetedOrb.PNG Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb-Place.png Defiance-Artifact1a-FactedOrb.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb.png Defiance-Item-FacetedOrb2.png Defiance-Model-Object-Ce lightartifactlock.png See also *Light (element) *Light Forge (Defiance) References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance